


the ties that bind

by kotosk (Kotosk), LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Roy Mustang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Fluff (kinda), Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Edward Elric, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Retrospective Consent, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Ed is welcome to any part of him, and Roy wishes he could pretend it was a recent development but he’s not in the habit of lying to himself.Or; Ed unexpectedly presents as an omega. Roy deals with the consequences.





	the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist if not for Kotosk's galaxy brain. We spent two weeks over different time-zones to work our shared braincell to the bone, and apologise for any incoherence which may have resulted. This has not been beta-read.
> 
> The dubious-consent tag is a result of the inherent ickiness of ABO/heat-sex related stuff, but y'all probably know that already. In any case, please don't read any further if this is likely to distress/discomfort you. We're just here for a good time.
> 
> 10/11/19: Now, with a podfic by the amazing teandfailure, linked at the end - it's more beautiful than we can even express!

Ed is lolling around on Roy’s couch, as he tends to if he’s not on a mission or in the library, when he sits up abruptly and goes absolutely rigid. The movement is so sudden that it catches Roy’s attention, even though he’s usually immune to Ed’s antics in the corners of his eyes; this is unusual, and it puts Roy on high alert.

“Fullmetal?” he calls, tensed to stand and move closer, to see what has Ed so alert. “Edward, what—”

His mouth is wide open when the scent hits him, something earthy and wet and absolutely mouth watering, making all his hair stand on end. 

He’s not entirely sure what leads him to the correct conclusion, but suddenly all the things he's been noticing for the past few weeks fall into place; Ed spending all his free time in the office, baring his throat to him, the way Ed’s thighs spread ever so slightly when Roy even glances at him, the pervasive scent that makes Roy’s heart race like he’s having a heart attack; everything makes _sense._

Ed is presenting as an _omega._

Roy frantically tries to recall the anatomy textbooks he'd read years ago to learn more about his own secondary gender. He’d read entire chapters about alpha biology and a couple of throwaway paragraphs about omegas, most of which could have been summarized as “ _none of the authors have ever met an omega, let alone studied omega biology, so you’re out of luck”_.

He remembers vague and oversexualised descriptions from romance novels, of heats and knotting and unlikely pregnancies; though he’s not sure what’s fact and what’s fiction. Roy isn’t even sure what’s more heady; the thought of what he’s witnessing or the intoxicating scent filling his lungs.

Omegas don’t exist anymore. The last recorded omega had been born some 150 years ago. Those textbook authors weren’t the only ones who hadn’t ever met an omega; most people thought omegas were extinct.

The man standing in front of him put the lie to the theory, and judging by the redness on Ed's face, he's starting to realize the situation they're in as well. 

Roy automatically covers his nose and mouth, trying to block the thick pheromones with his glove, but to no avail. They’re already affecting him like an airborne drug, making his head spin and his stomach heat up with lust. He can feel his tenuous control slipping through his fingers. 

It takes considerable effort to speak coherently because Ed’s sheer proximity makes him feel drunk. “Edward,” he manages, proud that he’s not slurring. Ed is just a few feet away from him. Roy doesn't want to think about what will happen if he gets any closer. “I think you’ve just presented as an omega. I have to—” Roy stops short. To do what? To report the first omega in two centuries? To Hakuro? To Bradley? 

The mere thought of taking Ed to another alpha rends a growl from his throat. Roy is suddenly swamped with a desperate need to touch Ed, to claim him and cover him in his own scent. The desire to kiss Ed is so overwhelming that Roy stops breathing for a second, shaken.

For his part Ed looks so distressed that it takes all of Roy’s willpower to remain seated instead of rushing over to comfort him. He knows that the moment he touches Ed, this will all be over. He’s barely hanging onto the shreds of his control when Ed steps towards him. 

“Edward, don't,” he grits, “ _stop._ ” Roy hears the Alpha in his voice, but Ed pays it no mind and reaches him in a few quick steps. Roy’s control snaps when Ed is within arms reach; he grabs Ed’s shirt with both hands and drags him close, pulling him into his lap and burying his face into the crook of Ed’s neck, where his scent is the strongest. 

He smells better than anything Roy has ever smelled before, and when Roy licks a broad stripe across his pulse point, he concludes that Ed tastes even better than he smells. Nothing in his life up to this point compares, so Roy keeps doing it, licking and kissing the soft skin of Ed’s throat, yanking his shirt out of the way to expose more dark golden skin. There’s a voice in his head telling him this is a bad idea but all his inhibitions are quashed as he fills his lungs with the scent of a ripe omega. 

Ed squirms at first, but only until he’s comfortable in Roy’s lap, with his legs spread on either side of Roy’s thighs, in the circle of his arms, making no attempt to escape. The alpha inside Roy’s chest calms when Ed sighs and bares his throat, and he nips at it, leaving a constellation of red marks on his dark golden skin. 

When Ed starts squirming again, Roy almost growls at him until he realises it’s because his cock is hard, and his poor little omega is trying to get some friction. That’s something that Roy can easily give him, so he grabs Ed’s ass with both hands and _grinds_ their hips together, making Ed’s breath stutter and his arms wrap around Roy’s shoulders like he can't bear to be parted from Roy. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ed swears, and he’s so flushed and desperate and wide eyed that Roy can't stop touching him, pressing his lips against Ed’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his jaw, mouthing wetly at his neck and nipping at the soft skin where it meets Ed's shoulder. Ed whines and drops his head, baring his throat even more and going limp as Roy nips at first and then bites harder, leaving indents from his teeth on Ed’s skin.

Some part of Roy’s animal brain tells him that these marks won’t be enough; he won’t be satisfied until Ed’s neck is raw and bleeding, and his teeth have sunk deep enough to leave permanent scars. But for now, he contents himself with licking at Ed’s neck, growling in pleasure at the thought of having left marks on his omega. Ed responds beautifully, purring as he rolls his hips, his hands shaking as he tries to undo the clasps of his own jacket. 

Roy’s grip on Ed’s hips is so tight that he’s sure to leave bruises, but somehow the thought only makes him want to grip harder, until there are black-and-blue fingerprints tattooed around Ed’s hips.

There’s nothing in the world that could stop him from doing it now, so he does, squeezing Ed’s body until he’s whining and trembling and squirming against Roy, spreading his scent all over Roy. Roy only releases his grip in favour of capturing Ed’s mouth in a hard kiss, teasing at his wet tongue and biting at his lips until they’re hot and swollen. Ed moans into the kiss and Roy takes advantage of his distraction to slip his palms under Ed's shirt, sliding his hands along tracts of smooth warm skin that’s just begging to be marked up. 

Ed makes an upset little noise when Roy leans back to pull his clothes off, both the jacket and the shirt at once. The sight of Ed - sitting half naked on his lap, face flushed and hair ruffled and a swelling mark on his flesh shoulder - is enough to make Roy moan, and he pulls his gloves off with his teeth, desperate to finally touch Ed's skin. The touch sears them both, making Ed shiver in his arms, unsure whether to press into it or to lean away. 

“Mustang, _please_ ,” he begs, and the urgency in Ed's voice matches his own. Roy swipes his arm across his desk, sending paperwork and stationery flying to the floor with a loud clatter. He knows people can probably hear it, but he doesn’t care; every second spent not thinking about the squirming omega in his lap is a second wasted.

When he’s sure the desk behind Ed is clear, Roy stands up, turns Ed’s body around and presses him down until Ed's chest is flat against the wooden surface of the desk. Ed goes easily, shoving his leather clad ass back and upwards, trying to push against Roy's hips. He’s so strong and flexible that he’s able to use his upper body strength to lift his entire body and Roy’s blood sings with lust at the thought of how strong this omega is, how strong their babies will be. And he chose _Roy._

He wraps his fingers around Ed’s waist, settling his fingers into the same bruises which he’d just left, and gives Ed what he wants, grinding hard against his ass and delighting in the shaky moan it earns him. 

He slides his hands around to the front of Ed’s waist to undo his belt buckle and braces himself for a struggle to get Ed’s pants off, but to his surprise the leather slides off easily. Roy has only just tossed the crumpled material aside when he’s hit by a wave of scent so intense that his knees literally go weak, and he has to sit back down and take a moment to gather himself. 

He’s not planning it, but when something shiny catches his eyes between Ed’s legs, he can’t help himself. He’s already seated in the perfect position to spread Ed’s thighs wide apart and bury his face in between them, lapping at the slick oozing out of Ed’s hole. Ed’s so wet that his slick paints Roy’s entire face, from the tip of his nose to the sharp of his chin, and he smells fucking _incredible_. 

Ed yelps as if he's been shocked, and when Roy swirls his tongue against his hole, he hears his desk creaking beneath Ed’s automail hand. He can’t help himself; he’s so greedy for this. He keeps licking and sucking at the rim of Ed’s hole before sliding a single finger into Ed. It goes as easily as a hot knife into butter, and when he crooks it against Ed’s sweet spot, Ed chokes on his tongue and shoves his entire ass back against Roy’s face, making needy little noises deep in his throat. Slick is practically dripping out of Ed and he’s so wet and soft that Roy could probably put an entire hand into him and he’d take it, _easily_. 

Roy resists the urge to try it, and contents himself with a second finger, using his experience to locate Ed’s prostate and rub small, persistent circles against it. Ed melts around him but his muscles are as taut as new elastic, clinging to Roy's fingers, and Roy thinks it has something to do with mating, though he can’t imagine what. He can’t think of _anything_ except how good Ed is going to feel around him.

At first Ed’s hips move with him, like he’s a puppet on a string, but it gets to be too much within seconds and Ed chokes on a scream when Roy scrapes his teeth against his hole, still stretched around his two fingers. Roy doesn’t let up, focusing on the small bundle of nerves until Ed is vibrating with tension, and then he presses down hard, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make Ed come, clenching around Roy’s fingers as he gasps through his orgasm. 

He’s so tight that Roy’s fingers are literally getting crushed, and _god,_ if Roy doesn’t even know how he’s going to get the head of his cock past Ed’s tightness, let alone his knot. Ed's so hot on the inside, it’s going to feel so _good._ The mere thought of it makes Roy’s dick throb painfully within the confines of his own pants. 

He keeps fingerfucking Ed through his orgasm and doesn’t pause to give Ed a break; Ed clearly doesn’t want one if the sounds he’s making are any indication. Roy straightens his hand and slides a third finger in, spreading them wide and pushing them in as deep as they can go. Ed sobs and cants his hips back to meet him. It’s really satisfying, but Roy wants to spread Ed’s thighs wide apart and tie his hands down until he doesn’t have any leverage at all. His omega will take what Roy gives him, and nothing more. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, even though he knows Ed is. Even if he wasn’t, omegas in heat are supposed to be able to take almost anything without any prep. That’s what they were built for, but Roy doesn’t want to hurt Ed any more than he wants to be hurt. 

Roy stands up and unbuckles his own belt, pushing his trousers down until they’re around his ankles. Then he spreads Ed’s thighs even wider, until his toes are off the floor and he’s got almost no leverage, just as helpless as Roy wants him.

Roy’s own cock is so hard it almost hurts. It’s dark red and swollen, and there’s a knot forming at the base that Roy has only ever heard about in fiction. He holds it in his hand and strokes it twice, smearing his own precome along the shaft. Then he drags his cock between Ed’s soft cheeks until the tip catches at his sopping hole. Ed is so wet that they don’t even need lubricant. “How much do you want my cock, Edward?” He asks, lowly. 

Ed chokes and tries to push back, but he can’t. Roy is expecting curses and threats but when Ed opens his mouth, it’s to plead. “Please, Mustang, please I want it, I need it, I need you inside me, I can’t-”

“Call me Roy, Edward,” Roy instructs, silkily, pushing the head of his cock against Ed’s hole, until just the tip of it is spearing him open. 

“Roy,” Ed gasps, more frantic than before, “please please please mount me oh, I want to feel it, plea-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Roy slides in, slowly but relentlessly, forcing Ed apart, carving a space for himself inside Ed’s body. He doesn’t stop until he’s in as deep as he can go, and it takes almost all his self control to not come at the sensation of Ed’s virgin walls clinging to him like a second skin.

Ed is gasping, his throat filled with broken and desperate syllables. He can’t even speak coherently, but Roy is going to give him exactly what he needs.

He puts a hand on the small of Ed’s back and uses all his weight to pin Ed down, and then starts moving, slowly at first as he gets used to Ed’s wet warmth, but faster and with more force as the tenor of Ed’s cries increases in pitch. 

Soon the only sounds filling the room are the wet slick-slide of his cock inside Ed’s ass, the slap of his hips against Ed’s ass, Ed’s desperate moans, and the wooden desk creaking and groaning beneath them. Roy feels his own orgasm building in his belly and he wants to give it to Ed, wants to stuff him full with it, but it’s not yet time. He feels the base of his own dick swelling up even more, catching against Ed’s hole on every thrust. 

He slows down, pausing just when his knot is stretching the tightest band of Ed’s muscles, rocking his hips so that it teases in and out without giving Ed any real satisfaction. Somehow Roy identifies Ed’s scent as desperation, and it just makes him harder. “Tell me how much you want my knot, Edward,” he commands, tilting his dick into Ed and then drawing back just as quickly. 

“Roy, please,” Ed gasps desperately, “I need your knot, Roy, please, I need you to knot me, breed me, fuck me up,” he whines, pushing back as Roy keeps his knot just out of reach. 

“Yeah?” Roy taunts, “that’s not good enough, Edward. I want to know how much you want this. You’re so wet so I can feel it, but I want you to say it to me. Beg me,” he commands. His knot is still swelling and he catches it on the rim of Ed’s ass again, making him gasp. Roy finally sinks home, feeling Ed’s taut asshole sealing around the knot, and he shoves deep and grinds down, just once, before wrenching himself out again, until just the tip of his cock remains. 

Ed is actually keening now, and he sounds almost delirious with need. Maybe this isn’t good for either of them but it’s so delicious that Roy can’t give it up. “Did you like that? I think I’m still getting bigger, you know? I’m going to split you in half with my knot, but only if you beg me for it.” Some part of Roy wonders where this is coming from; he’s not normally the type to enjoy this sort of taunting, but god, Ed is delicious like this. 

He’s panting heavily, like his breath is sticking in his throat and he’s not getting enough oxygen, gasping and shaking like his heart is breaking. In contrast, Roy feels like he’s flying. His omega wants Roy’s knot. His omega is shaking to pieces without his knot. Roy’s knot will make him whole again. 

That’s when Roy is hit by sudden inspiration. He steps away and drags Ed to his feet, spinning him around and pressing him to lie back on the table. He moves so easily that Roy wonders whether this is really the Ed he knows, but when he catches sight of Ed’s face, he understands. Desperation is writ clearly on every line in his face and Roy can’t help but kiss him, even as he’s lifting Ed’s knees over his shoulders and pressing in close. 

When Ed is almost folded in half, Roy strokes his face and smiles at him. “You’re going to look at me so you know exactly who’s breeding you. If you stop looking at me, I stop fucking you. Alright?” 

Ed nods and he’s whining deep in his throat but that’s not good enough to calm the growling jealous alpha inside Roy’s chest. Ed must recognize his alpha. He grips Ed’s chin and forces him to make eye contact. “Do you understand, Fullmetal.” It’s not a request. 

“Yes, _yes_ I understand,” Ed swears and makes unflinching eye contact. His lashes are thick with unshed tears but he’s still mostly coherent. Perfect. 

Roy grabs hold of Ed’s thighs and feeds himself into Ed, inch by aching inch. The angle is so different this way that his cock must be dragging against all of Ed’s sensitive spots, and his jaw drops open in silent shock. He hiccups when Roy stops just short of the knot, which is now too big to slide in easily. “Brace yourself, Fullmetal,” Roy says, and pushes hard, forcing the knot into Ed’s tightly puckered asshole. 

He can’t imagine how it must feel for Ed, but he thinks it probably hurts, if Ed’s hitching little whines are anything to go by. He’s too loud, and he’s getting louder, throwing his head back and mewling and moaning as Roy’s knot settles into place. While Roy objectively doesn’t mind the idea of people walking in on them like this, Roy also knows he would incinerate anyone who interrupted them now, without a second thought. He can’t afford for them to be heard, but he doesn’t want Ed to be quiet either.

Roy bends down and catches Ed’s mouth, sealing their lips together and kissing him, drinking in all his sounds. It’s not perfect but it has the added benefit of Roy being able to taste the flavour of Ed’s moans when he wraps his hand around Ed’s cock. 

He doesn’t drag it out too long, setting up a punishing rhythm around Ed’s cock. He can feel Ed’s insides squeezing around him, fluttering and clenching, and when Ed comes, he clenches almost painfully tight around Roy’s cock. Roy breaks the kiss and bites his lips instead. “Look at me, Edward. Keep looking at me, nothing else, I’m the one giving this to you,” he orders, unwilling to accept anything less than perfect obedience. He doesn’t let go of Ed’s softening cock, even though he knows it’s probably too sensitive, bordering on painful. It doesn’t matter, because with every stroke, Ed’s ass is clenching around Roy, pushing him closer and closer to the brink of his own release. He keeps pushing Ed and it doesn’t take long for Roy to come after that, wrapped tight in Ed’s warm, wet heat. It feels like a supernova inside him, and Roy gasps and drops his head onto Ed’s chest. 

The thought that Roy is spilling into Ed’s wet warmth is dizzying; the knowledge that his knot won’t let any of his seed escape, not until Ed’s womb absorbs it, not until it’s soaked into Ed’s pores from the inside, making Ed smell like him. He still doesn’t let go of Ed’s cock, because everytime he squeezes it, Ed squirms, clenching his ass and tugging at the knot, starting a feedback loop that makes Roy feel like he’s flying, like his entire body is incandescent, and Roy doesn’t want it to stop. 

The sensations are so heady that it takes him a moment to realise that Ed’s eyes are closed, and he growls in warning. He lowers one hand to where they’re joined, and traces a finger along the stretched-out rim of Ed’s asshole, taut around the fully inflated knot. “Look here, Ed,” he demands, but Ed’s eyes remain closed. Roy growls again and grabs at his chin, forcing him to look down. “Look _here_ , Ed. Look how good I’m filling you up,” he traces his hand up to Ed’s belly, which he imagines looks a little swollen, full of Roy’s seed. “Look at how well I’m breeding you… Do you see that? I’m literally going to fuck my babies into you, until you’re all full up and swollen. That’s what you want, isn’t it? It’ll take, I promise. You chose the right alpha,” he croons, feeling himself gushing into Ed’s soft womb, so much that there’s no _chance_ it won’t take. 

Ed’s cock is stiffening a little, which Roy takes as a sign that he’s ready to go again. But when he wraps his fingers around Ed’s cock, Ed’s hands press against his chest and try to push him away. “ _No,_ ” he cries, “please, I can’t - no more!” 

“Oh?” He asks softly, stroking Ed’s hardening cock anyway, not budging from his spot. “But what will you do about this?” he asks, squeezing it slightly, as if to remind Ed what he’s talking about. “I can’t just leave you wanting, can I?” 

“It hurts, Roy,” Ed cries, burying his face into Roy’s neck and wrapping his arms around Roy’s back. “I can’t, no more, _please_ ,” he begs, and his voice cracks on the edge of tears. 

Strange, the only thing Roy is hearing is his omega begging for more. “Shh,” Roy hushes Ed, covering Ed’s body with his own and moving close, kissing the side of Ed’s head, which is the only thing he can reach. “You’re going to do this for me, sweetheart,” he whispers, “because you’re a good omega and this is what omegas do. You’re going to take this, and you’re going to come for me one more time, alright?” he says, picking up the pace of his strokes, squeezing tight and dragging his thumb across Ed’s slit on every other stroke, using Ed’s own pre-come to ease the way. 

“Roy, I can’t,” Ed tries one more time, sobbing in desperation, but his nails are digging into Roy’s back like he doesn’t want to let go. “It’s too much,” he cries, but his cock is twitching and his soft belly is jumping like he’s on the verge of coming, but it’s just not enough. It’s obvious that Ed’s too sensitized to come from just this; he needs something more. Roy knows exactly what to do. 

Roy slides all of Ed’s hair to one side, baring his neck, and then sinks his teeth into the meat of Ed’s shoulder, biting with enough force to break skin. Ed comes _screaming_ , trembling like there’s an earthquake shattering him to pieces. His entire body is twitching and shuddering like he’s having a seizure, but he’s vice tight around Roy and Roy can feel himself coming again, pumping come into Ed’s body. He must be so full, already, but Roy can’t make himself stop. He lets go of Ed’s pretty little cock but doesn’t release his teeth, not until he tastes the iron tang of blood on his tongue. He’s still coming inside Ed when he unclamps his jaw and licks the bloody bite marks until they look relatively clean. 

When Roy releases his neck, Ed is sobbing wetly, soaking Roy’s shoulder with his tears, his voice broken and hoarse from screaming. He still bares his throat sweetly when Roy kisses his neck, like he knows better than to deny his alpha anything. The obedience is a sign that the bite has taken, and the alpha inside Roy’s chest purrs in contentment, even though the thought of Ed being obedient is somewhat eerie.

Roy puts a gentle hand on Ed’s belly, resisting the urge to press and see if he can actually feel his own cock inside his abdomen. Ed slowly stops shaking and drops his head back against the wooden surface with a thunk, and Roy winces, sliding a hand between Ed’s head and the desk, stroking his hair softly and making sure he isn’t bruised. “Are you okay?” he asks, feeling slightly more normal again, and less like his blood is going to explode out of his body if he even stopped touching Ed. 

Ed whines and squeezes around Roy’s dick, making him twitch and thrust almost involuntarily, even though he knows he’s not going anywhere anytime soon. “What the _fuck_ , Mustang,” he rasps, and Roy winces again, this time at being called Mustang again, when just a few minutes ago Ed had been calling him by his first name. 

“I think you just presented?” he ventures, even though it’s not a guess - Ed definitely just presented as an omega. 

“No shit,” Ed deadpans, and god, his voice sounds so rough that Roy wants to get him a drink, even though he’s a little proud that he made Ed shout so much. “What the fuck, in general, I mean.” 

They’re both panting and Ed is still trembling but they’re still stuck together, so Roy huffs and lies down on top of Ed, feet still planted on the ground, bent at the waist, but he just can’t get comfortable, and his lower back is complaining from the sudden bout of _very_ vigorous activity he’d just undertaken. God, he’d acted like a man possessed. This is probably why Madame Christmas told him not to think with his dick. 

He tries to get comfortable for another thirty seconds before giving up, and straightening his back. He winces as it cracks, and Ed whines at the changing angle of Roy’s dick inside him. “Sorry,” Roy says, patting Ed’s waist awkwardly. He knows he shouldn’t touch without an invitation but they’re a little past that, now. “Hang on, let me try something,” he says, “just hold on to me for a bit.” 

He braces his feet and puts his hands on Ed’s thighs, using his grip to lift Ed up. Ed trembles and his breath hitches and Roy can’t help but wince in utter sympathy. He likes getting fucked as much as the next bisexual person but there’s something about the idea of impaling someone on a knot that just sounds agonising, even though Ed had clearly been enjoying it in the beginning. 

They somehow make their way to the sofa, and Roy tries very hard to not collapse, because he’s not sure either of them would survive any jarring movements. Ed isn’t exactly light, with all his automail, and Roy is a little bit proud until he realises that Ed is biting his fist, and tears are running down his cheeks again. 

Roy’s dick must feel like a battering ram inside him and Roy can already feel Ed’s cock plumping up slightly between them, and his knot shows no sign of deflating even though he’s exhausted. He can’t even imagine how Ed’s feeling now. 

Some instinct makes its way to the surface and Roy pulls Ed into a hug, wrapping him up in his arms and sliding Ed’s knees onto either side of his own ribs so that their bodies can be as close together as possible. Ed leans in easily, until his chin is resting on Roy’s shoulder, in the perfect position for Roy to stroke his lovely blonde hair, and to kiss his slender neck, even though he doesn’t let himself do the latter.

It takes him a long second to realise that Ed is vibrating; more accurately, he’s purring like a cat, relaxing with every long stroke of Roy’s hand on his back. Roy doesn’t even want to point it out, for fear that Ed will stop, and he can feel himself reacting, rumbling in satisfaction at the thought of his omega’s contentedness. 

_Shit_ , he’s already thinking of Ed as his omega. That’s not good. God, he even bit him, _shit_. 

Ed, who’s been drowsing against Roy’s body ever since they relaxed onto the couch, seems to stir, making a questioning noise in his throat. “Alpha?” He asks sleepily, “you alright?”

A pang of lust spears Roy right through his gut and he kisses Ed’s ear, squeezing him and changing the angle of their hips, making Ed spasm around him. “I’m doing very well, omega,” he whispers, and wonders if Ed will catch it. “And are you okay?” 

Ed doesn’t say anything for a long moment before he sighs, clearly awake now. “I can’t afford to be pregnant,” he says, skipping a couple of steps in the conversation. 

Roy goes utterly still. On one hand, he agrees; he’s not ready or willing to be a father. Not yet. On the other hand, he can’t even handle the thought of a child of _their_ making, the idea that he could have put a baby into Ed with their recent activities. His cock gushes weakly into Ed, almost in response to the thought. He sighs. “I know. But unfortunately I have no idea whether there are any emergency contraceptives available for omegas. I can check with Madame Christmas but she’s going to ask questions, and then she might find out about you even if I don’t tell her. Would you be okay with that?”

“You’d ask her? For me?” Ed sounds surprised that Roy would even offer, and that… that hurts. 

He nods, making sure that Ed can feel it. “Yes,” he manages to say when he finds the words, “yes, of course I would. And even if she doesn’t have an answer I’d help you find a solution. I’m not going to make you deal with this alone…”

And on that topic… “Listen, Ed. I’m really sorry about this. I should have had more self control. I took advantage of your compromised state for my own selfish desires and the pheromones are no excuse. If you’re not comfortable around me anymore, I would understand. I wouldn’t—” 

Ed cuts him off by biting his neck, and it should fucking hurt but it doesn’t, it just feels good, like a circuit has been completed somehow, wiping clear a nagging itch beneath his skin that he hadn’t even identified. Ed doesn’t break skin, but he could have, and Roy would have welcomed it. Ed is welcome to any part of him, and he wishes he could pretend it was a recent development but he’s not in the habit of lying to himself. 

“Are you always this stupid?” Ed asks, releasing the bite seconds after Roy goes silent. 

Roy laughs ruefully. “Unfortunately I don’t know any other way to be.” It’s on the tip of his tongue to tell Ed to bite harder, but god that would be so selfish, there’s no way this is what Ed wants. 

“Well it’s good for you that I’m a genius, then. Didn’t it occur to you that I’ve been hanging around you on purpose? I mean okay, this whole presenting as an omega thing wasn’t something I’d planned on, but I’ve been interested in you for a while now. I thought I’d made it pretty fucking obvious. I thought you were letting me down easily, but I couldn’t stop wanting to be around you anyway. I guess the omega had already chosen, you know?”

Roy thinks about this, as carefully as he can while he’s still knotted inside Ed’s body, letting their breathing synchronise automatically. “I’m your superior officer. It could be taken as an abuse of authority,” he tries, because it’s a genuine concern. 

Ed snorts. “What authority? You’re the only one I trust to not take advantage of me too badly, or unless we benefit mutually.” The honest assessment makes Roy wince but he can’t even deny it. “I know there aren’t omegas anymore, but I figure they have it as hard as women do. Because let’s be fair, alphas suck.” As someone who’s gotten into multiple pissing contests for no good reason, Roy can’t even deny it. “You suck a little less than most alphas.” 

Roy feels himself swelling with pride and Ed laughs at him, sounding more like himself than he’s sounded in weeks. “I honestly had been wondering what was wrong with you, these past few weeks.” 

Ed’s laughter quietens. “You’re the only one other than Al who even noticed. You really were paying attention to me, weren’t you?” 

Roy shrugs. “Even when I didn’t want to, I couldn’t help but look. I think I’m past denying how much I’m attracted to you.” 

Ed pulls back and eyes him, and Roy notices that he’s moving a little easier now because the knot seems to be releasing. “Let me guess,” he says, “something something something age difference, blah blah blah superior officer, yadda yadda?” 

Roy smiles wryly. “That sounds about right.” 

“You could probably get away with blaming this on the omega pheromones. I’m sure people blamed heats for stuff like this all the time, when omegas were more common.” 

Roy scowls at the suggestion. “I’m not most people, and I’m not going to do that to you. I’m man enough to admit my own fault. I’m attracted to you, Ed. It’s not just the pheromones.” 

Ed sighs and Roy’s knot deflates even further. They’re both distracted by the rush of slick and come that starts pouring out of Ed, and they both scramble; Ed trying to hold it in and Roy tilting him backwards. They realise what they’re doing almost at the same time, and still. Roy hesitantly swipes two fingers through the mess and brings them to Ed’s lips, listening to some unknown instinct, and Ed accepts his wet fingers, sucking them clean. Roy wipes Ed’s spit slick fingers against his own pulse point and watches Ed’s pupils dilate. This is more than mere attraction, Roy thinks, even though he doesn't have the mental capacity to process what else it could be, now. 

Roy speaks first, because Ed has already been brave and it’s probably his turn. “So there’s a bathroom through that doorway. Everyone else is probably gone by now. You could wash up and we could go our separate ways. I’ll call you after I’ve spoken to my aunt.” Ed looks a little disappointed, so Roy continues. “Or we could clean up and you could come home with me? We could… talk.” 

Ed snorts but looks a lot happier at the second option. “Is that what we’re calling it?” He asks, sounding more light-hearted than Roy has ever heard. 

“Well,” Roy says, standing up and lifting Ed with him, keeping his body tilted to minimise the mess they’re making. “If we’re going to have to tell your Brother he’s becoming an Uncle, I guess we should definitely _talk_ about funeral arrangements.” 

Ed blanches and then laughs, pressing his forehead against Roy’s shoulder, relaxing into his hold as they walk to the bathroom. “I wouldn’t let him hurt you _too_ badly,” he says, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck, helping to hold himself up. 

Roy can’t help it; he kisses Ed’s cheek sweetly, inhaling the mixture of their scents. “Thanks for that,” and the words are teasing but his tone is sincere. 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> We live for approval; send love pls.
> 
> The podfic by teandfailure can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388222/chapters/50951074?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main)!


End file.
